Just One Of The Guys
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: She wants to join his soccer team. He said no. Now she's determined to get on the team. One way, or another. Based on the episode "Soccer to Me." A/E. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple.
1. Prologue

**I'm back with more! After some head throbbing and hair pulling decision making, I finally came up with a prologue. This is also a continuation of my two stories, **_**If I was The One **_**and **_**That's How You Know. **_**Just when you thought I had done it all, I come up with more! What can Alvinor possibly go through now!? Will they overcome it? IDK, just read it…**

**Just One Of The Guys**

**Prologue**

"Seville is at the three point line, ten seconds left, he has one shot…" Alvin prepared to shoot for the basket.

"BRICK!" Someone yelled just as the ball left his hands.

The ball hit the rim and bounced into the caller's arms. Alvin turned to see Eleanor laughing. "Seville misses the shot, costing his entire team the game! The crowd is furious!" Eleanor began teasingly booing him.

Alvin glared playfully and took back his ball. "Did you come here just to throw me off, or did you need something?"

"Can't I just come by and mess with my boyfriend without being accused of wanting something?" Eleanor asked innocently. Alvin stared at her skeptically. "Okay, I don't want something, and it's still not nice to assume." Alvin rolled his eyes and prepared to make another shot. "I want to join the soccer team."

Alvin let go of the ball in shock, and came up short. "What?"

"I want to join the soccer team." Eleanor repeated.

Alvin turned towards her with a chuckle. "I don't think so." He said turning back around to retrieve his ball.

Eleanor laughed slightly. "Well, I wasn't _asking_ you." Eleanor said following him then taking his ball away.

"Well, one talk with the coach, and you'll never get on the team." Alvin said.

Eleanor turned back around. "You would try that hard to keep me from getting on the team?" She asked a little offended.

Alvin thought. "It's not that I don't want you on the team, it's just that some of the guys one the soccer team are freaks and weirdos."

Eleanor laughed slightly. "Simon is on the soccer team." She pointed out.

Alvin smiled. "Did I not say freaks and weirdos?

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Come on Alvin!" She whined slightly.

Alvin chuckled and took back his ball. "How bad do you want it?" Eleanor tilted her head in confusion. "Health wise, are you going to drop dead right now if you don't get on the soccer team?" Alvin asked about to make another shot.

Eleanor huffed and knocked the ball across the yard. "What's the real reason you don't want me on the team?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Alvin sighed and sat her down on the front porch step. "Some of the guys on the other teams are pretty tough. They won't care if you're a girl, or a five year old kid on crutches. I'd never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt." Alvin confessed.

Eleanor laughed. "That's sweet and all, but I'm eighteen now, I can handle it." Eleanor said patting Alvin on the knee.

"Are you sure?"

"I survived two years with you." Eleanor joked.

"Funny." Alvin said sarcastically. Eleanor giggled as he pulled her into a close hug. "I'll talk to the coach about letting you tryout."

"Promise?"

Alvin's jaw dropped in fake shock. "You don't trust me?" He asked acting as if he were hurt.

Eleanor snorted slightly. "No." She teased. Alvin glared playfully and attempted to kiss her, but she avoided him with a giggle. "Ew, no. You're all sweaty." Eleanor said running away. Alvin laughed and began chasing her across the yard and into the front yard sprinklers.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Eleanor walked out of her classroom after school the next day, and spotted Alvin at his locker. She ran up to him and quickly kissed his cheek. Alvin jumped in surprise, causing Eleanor to laugh. "Did you talk to the coach?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." Alvin answered simply.

Eleanor blinked as she expected him to go on, but instead heard nothing. "Well?" She finally asked.

"Well, what?" Alvin asked teasing her slightly.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "What did he say?" She asked bouncing slightly.

Alvin stood smiling for a moment then shook himself out of his trance and sighed. "Well, if I remember correctly he said something like…" Alvin paused as he pretended to think. "Hell no." Alvin shut his locker and began walking away.

Eleanor's face fell in shock and disappointment as she ran to catch him. "Just because I'm a girl?" She asked.

"Well, he didn't give a reason." Alvin responded as he kept walking.

"Can't you talk to him, Alvin?" Eleanor asked grabbing his hand and batting her eyes.

Alvin averted his eyes in order to think clearly. "Elli, the coach seems like he's made up his mind on this one, but if it were up to me, I would let you on the team, but this is out of my hands." Alvin explained.

"For someone who would let me on the team, you don't seem to be trying very hard." Eleanor pointed out getting a little vexed.

"I told you I would talk to the coach. I've done all I can do." Alvin said getting a little annoyed himself.

Eleanor let go of Alvin's hand and stopped walking. "All you _can_ do, or all you _wanted_ to do?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin sighed. "Let's not fight about this. I'm sorry I didn't try harder, and I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Eleanor crossed her arms. "You're not one for keeping promises lately, Alvin." she pointed out.

"Ellie, we can either keep the fight going, or we can kiss and make up." Alvin opened his arms as began pouting and persuading her to hug him.

Eleanor starred at him weirdly before finally hugging him. "You're so weird." She mumbled.

"I know." Alvin said holding her tenderly.

"I can't stand you." She continued mumbling into his chest.

Alvin chuckled. "I love you, too."

_I'll get on that soccer team. With or without your help. One way or another. I'll get on. _Eleanor thought with a smile.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**BOOM! That's it for the prologue. Can you say, "Foreshadow?" lol! The trailer for this story can be found in my profile, if anyone wants to see it. So until I update again, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the first chapter of my new story! Man I come up with these fast! I'm already planning another one after this. I think it will be another one-shot. Be looking for that after I finish this story, but it's a little soon to be talking about it. It's still in the early planning stages, and I haven't even finished writing this story yet! I'm in the middle of writing chapter three. So as you can see, I still have a little ways to go. I think this story will have… five chapters. That's just what I'm thinking right now. I know, not very long, but if anything else pops up it may be longer. But for right now, let's just go with five. Anyway I've talked enough, on with these consecutive sequences of words we call a story!**

**Just One Of The Guys**

**Chapter 1**

"Alvin, what are we going to do?" Alvin's best friend, Thomas, asked desperately.

"I don't know." Alvin answered as he walked into the boys locker room.

Thomas continued as he followed. "The Laws of the Game state that we have to have a minimum of seven players, and we only have six." He pointed out.

"I know." Alvin said pulling out his soccer clothes, and began changing.

"So, what are we going to do?" Thomas asked again.

"I don't know!" Alvin said getting irritated. _If one more person asks me about this lack of players situation, I'll explode!_ He thought putting on his practice jersey.

Simon walked into the locker room carrying his handy dandy clipboard. "Alvin, what are we going to do about this lack of players situation?"

That was it. "I DON'T KNOW! Jeez, I don't have all the answers! Can't you people do anything for yourselves?" Alvin snapped on everyone in the locker room. Even the ones who were in the corners minding their own business.

Thomas, Simon, and the other players stared in confusion, and slight fear. "Jeez, Alvin. What has you all steamed?" Thomas asked. Alvin shook his head and continued changing. "What? Did Eleanor finally come to her senses and dump you?" He continued with a laugh, but stopped once he noticed Alvin's glare. "looks like I struck a nerve there." Thomas said moving to the safe haven of the other side of the locker room.

"Speaking of Eleanor," Simon started sitting next to Alvin. "Why don't we put her on the soccer team?" He suggested.

"No." Alvin responded getting up from his seat.

"But-"

"Nope." Alvin interrupted and continued leaving.

"We co-"

"No way." Alvin kept walking.

"She's-"

"Not getting on this soccer team. Thank you for helping me prove my point." Alvin finished Simon's sentence and finally left the locker room.

"Now what?" Thomas asked Simon.

Simon sighed. "We'll just have to see who tries out today." He said with a shrug and followed his brother to the field. Everyone else followed his lead, and with a shrug, went to the soccer field.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"Whose next, Simon?" Alvin asked laying on the ground in exhaustion. Not from playing, but from watching so many terrible try-outs.

Simon sighed as he checked the list on his clipboard (his handy dandy clipboard). "Elliot." Simon called.

An unusually not tall, blonde boy, wearing sunglasses, and a green hooded sweater stepped onto the field. "I'm Elliot."

Simon eyed the boy and then looked back down at his clipboard. "There's no last name here." He pointed out.

"So?" He eyed Simon back.

Simon blinked in response, for there was no other response but that. "Do you even go to this school?" Simon asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I've never seen you around." A voice added. Elliot looked around for the owner of the voice. "Down here." Alvin pointed out raising his arm in the air.

"Oh," Elliot said looking down and finally seeing him. "I've been around. I'm not in any of your classes or anything. I actually just transferred here this semester from North Carolina. Go Tarheels!" Elliot explained in sort of a rush.

Simon caught on to this feeling and continued to eye him. Elliot eyed him right back. "Okay, Elliot, get on the field. Let's see what you can do." Alvin said rising to his feet and tossing the ball out into the field. Elliot jumped in surprise but, as if it were a natural reaction for him, he went after it. After awhile, Alvin sent some of his best guys after Elliot.

Elliot rushed passed them all and headed towards the goal. They were all dazed for about two seconds, before finally going after him. They would attempt to block and steal, but all of their attempts were to no avail. Elliot would duck, slide, and out-run them every time, thereby resulting in him scaring every time.

Alvin had finally seen enough and called off his guys (which really didn't matter, because they had all collapsed from weariness). Alvin stepped over his fallen teammates and approached Elliot. "You're really good." He complemented.

Elliot smiled as he bent over and tried to catch his breath. "I should be. You sent guy after guy out here to get me." He halved joked.

"It's standard tryout procedure." Alvin explained.

Elliot looked up. "You didn't do that to the other guys." He pointed out.

"That's because the other guys didn't make it past the first player." Alvin said truthfully.

Elliot paused. "True." He agreed finally catching his breath and sitting up. "So am I on the team?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"It depends," Alvin pulled a uniform from behind his back. "Do you have twenty dollars to pay for this uniform?" He asked handing it to Elliot.

"Yes!" Elliot cheered taking the uniform. Alvin gave him a very serious and expectant look. "Oh, right." Elliot gasped realizing what Alvin wanted.

He reached in his pocket, retrieved twenty dollars, and handed it to Alvin. "Welcome to the team." Alvin congratulated accepting the money.

"This goes straight towards the soccer fund." Simon said pulling the money out of Alvin's hand.

"Of course it does." Alvin said with a smile and began his walk towards the locker room.

Elliot laughed and began walking towards the bleachers. "Hey," Simon called. Elliot turned around. "Aren't you going to shower up?" He asked.

"Um, no. I have this thing… I'm kind of insecure." Elliot said fiddling around with his sunglasses.

"Come on, Eleanor, you've got to take a shower." Simon continued to persuade.

"No, really. I'm very uncomfortable with- you said Eleanor didn't you?" Simon smiled and nodded. Sighing, Eleanor removed her sunglasses and hood. "How'd you know?"

"Eleanor, I'm a genius." Simon pointed out.

Eleanor smiled as she completely removed her hoodie and replaced it with a spring green cami. "Always the humble one, Simon." She joked as she completed her transformation back to female from the waist up.

Simon laughed. "Eleanor, do you know how ridiculous this is? You could get in a lot of trouble." He pointed out.

Eleanor shrugged. "Maybe, but I really want to play soccer. If that means dressing up like a guy, and sneaking behind my boyfriend's back to do it, so be it." Eleanor began unbuttoning her pants.

"Eleanor!"

"Simon, calm down. I have a pair of shorts under these." Eleanor laughed as she threw her "man" clothes into her giant purse that she had hidden behind the bleachers.

"Eleanor," Alvin called. Eleanor and Simon turned to see Alvin coming towards them. "What's going?" He asked looking from Eleanor to Simon suspiciously.

Eleanor laughed. "Nothing, we were just talking." Eleanor explained.

"About?"

"How she's going to leave you, we're going to run off to Russia, get married, and run an alpaca farm." Simon joked. Eleanor laughed. "See you later, Ellie." Simon waved and went to the locker room.

"Ellie? He calls you Ellie now?" Alvin asked eying Eleanor.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Eleanor asked smiling.

Alvin laughed. "Jealous of Simon? Please, like you'll ever leave me for Simon." Alvin said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know. Simon's smart," Eleanor started, "He's funny-"

"I'm both of those." Alvin interrupted.

"Simon has a car." Eleanor said breaking free from his grasp and walking away.

Alvin glared playfully. "That was low." Alvin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Eleanor teased. Alvin laughed and began chasing Eleanor around the parking lot.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Okay guys! I've got a headache now, but I still got it done! Congratulate me! I'm not sure if this is what you expected, frankly it doesn't matter, this is what happens. Enjoy it, or not! LOL! I want to see those reviews! I want to see fire burning from those fingertips, as you write it! And begin!**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's finally spring break! Now I can update stories as I please! I finally finished writing chapter 4, but I'm only posting chapter 2. While you guys wait to see what will happen in Chapter 3, I'm going to finish up the story. Haha! Don't be mad! I don't have time to type and post three extra chapters. Some of you are going to love what happens, while others will hate me forever… lol, but in all seriousness it's worth the wait. Anyway, go on.**

**Just One Of The Guys**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Elliot. Are you ready for your first soccer practice?" Alvin asked.

"I sure am." Elliot said following Alvin.

"Good, let's go." Alvin said and prepared to open the door of the locker room.

"Wait! You mean in there?" Elliot asked. Alvin nodded. "But…" Elliot lowered his voice to a whisper. "there are naked boys in there." Elliot stated.

Alvin laughed slightly. "Elliot, they're not naked," Elliot nodded with a slight smile. "that's not until after practice." Alvin finished. Elliot's smile disappeared almost instantly. Alvin laughed at this. "You act like you've never seen a naked guy before." Alvin laughed going into the locker room.

"Heh, yeah." Elliot said following him cautiously.

Alvin showed Elliot to his locker, which was located right beside his. "Hey, Alvin. What were you and Eleanor up to in the parking lot the other day?" Thomas asked.

Alvin blushed slightly, and Elliot held in a giggle. "We were just kidding around." Alvin defended.

Elliot smiled mischievously and decided to have a little fun. "Whose Eleanor?" He asked.

"My girlfriend." Alvin answered simply.

"According to you, Alvin, she's a golden-haired goddess." Thomas budded in.

"The best thing that ever happened to you." Another added.

"Your love for her burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns." Another continued.

The guys started laughing and joking as Alvin tried to hide a deeper blush. "You said all that?" Elliot asked.

"More or less, but yeah." Alvin smiled to himself and continued getting changed.

Elliot smiled too. _Note to self. I love this guy! _Alvin removed his shirt and Elliot's eyes widened. He turned his head to hide the fact he was staring, and the pink tint in his cheeks. _I really love him._

Alvin put on a fresh shirt. "Hey guys, go ahead out to the field. I'll be out in a second." Alvin said going to the coaches office.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"Alright guys! Go shower up, and I'll be right back." The coach said.

"Coach!" Alvin called.

"Seville, I said no!" The coach said and continued walking.

"But coach!" Alvin continued following him.

"Leave me alone!" The coach yelled running from him. Alvin ran after him.

"Simon, can you cover me again?" Elliot asked hiding behind the bleachers to change.

"Or, and I'm just throwing it out there, we can stop sneaking around behind Alvin's back and just tell him." Simon said leaning against the bleachers to hide the fact that Elliot was changing back to Eleanor.

"No way! You and I both know how Alvin would react if he found out." Eleanor said coming out from behind the bleachers, fixing her blouse.

"Found out what?"

Eleanor and Simon jumped in surprise. They both turned to see Alvin eying them both suspiciously. Eleanor and Simon looked at each other for help. "Well, see you guys later!" Simon said quickly running away.

Eleanor's jaw dropped in shock. "Coward!" She yelled at Simon, who continued running towards the locker room. She turned and saw Alvin still gazing skeptically. "Hello." Eleanor greeted nervously adjusting her clothes.

"Found out what?" Alvin asked again now looking slightly angry.

"Noting. It's nothing to get all worked up about." Eleanor half lied.

"Eleanor!" Alvin yelled slightly, causing Eleanor to jump. "What are you not telling me?" Alvin pushed on with a glare.

Eleanor sighed. "It's nothing." She lied again. Alvin crossed his arms still not sure if she was telling the truth. Eleanor smiled. "Let's not fight about this." Alvin rolled his eyes. "We can either keep the fight going, or we can kiss and make up." Eleanor opened her arms and pouted as she persuaded Alvin to hug her.

Alvin chuckled slightly. "you're so weird."

Eleanor smiled. "I know." She giggled with her arms still open. Alvin laughed and motioned for her to hug him. Eleanor smiled wider and jumped into his arms as they shared a close hug.

"I can't stand you." Alvin whispered in her ear.

Eleanor giggled. "I love you, too."

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinorlavinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**I know, really short, but I can't give too much away in one chapter. Once again I have foreshadowed. What am I foreshadowing? You'll never know! Well, you will, but still… I hope you're all still liking it. Please keep the reviews coming! I love you guys! *Gives all of you chocolate chip cookies* Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**How long has it been since my last update? It could've been that long. Well, chapter 5 is close to completed, and then I'll start on the epilogue. After that, I'll start on my new oneshot. I still can't give much away, it's still in the planning stages. Look for it after I've completed this story. Now where did I leave off? RIGHT! Onward with chapter 3!**

**Just One Of The Guys**

**Chapter 3**

"If your butts aren't on the bus in fifteen minutes, your butts won't be playing in that game!" The coach yelled.

"Coach, there's only seven of us today. If you don't let one of us play, we'll have to forfeit." Alvin pointed out. The rest of the guys began laughing and the coach shot a glare at Alvin. "Just pointing it out." Alvin said slowly taking a sip of water.

"Just be on the bus in fifteen minutes." The coach grumbled through gritted teeth. "Thomas! Leave those cheerleaders alone!" He yelled going to separate Thomas from the cheerleaders.

Elliot laughed as he watched the coach. "Hi!" A preppy voice chimed suddenly. Elliot jumped in surprised and turned to see Brittany. "You must be the new guy. I'm Brittany," she greeted trying to get a good look at the "boy's" face, but Elliot kept moving in attempt to hide it. While struggling to see his face, Brittany caught a glimpse for golden hair, and a flash of brown eyes. "Oh my god." Brittany whispered. She grabbed Elliot's shoulder and pulled him off to the side where no one could see or hear them. "Eleanor! What in the world!?" Brittany whispered harshly.

Eleanor removed her sunglasses and the hood of her hoodie. "Is it that obvious? Jeez! Why hasn't Alvin caught on!?"

"Alvin is an idiot," Brittany stated simply. "and so are you! What are you doing!?"

Eleanor smiled. "Well, I'm dressing up like a guy so I can play soccer." Eleanor explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Ellie, this could get you expelled!" Brittany said. Eleanor simply shrugged. "What about Alvin? What if he finds out?"

"He won't, don't worry. I have everything under control." Suddenly Eleanor's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and screamed at the sight of the caller ID. She quickly placed her sunglasses and hood back in there proper places, and answered her phone. "Hey, Alvin." She answered as calmly as possible.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"You know… stuff…" Eleanor trailed off.

Alvin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Well, today is our first game and we're going to leave soon." He continued changing the subject.

Eleanor gasped in fake surprise. "Was that today? I wish I could be there. You'll be in my thoughts. Good luck! Bye!" She quickly hung up and turned off her phone. She looked up and met the disapproving gaze of her sister. "what?" Brittany only shook her head and went to board the bus. Eleanor shrugged and followed.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"You boys did great! If you keep this up, we'll be going to state finals!" the coach said excitedly as they entered a local Wendy's.

Elliot sat next to Alvin. "What's up?" He asked once seeing Alvin's worried and frustrated expression.

Alvin sighed and closed his phone. "Nothing, I'm just trying to call Eleanor, but she turned her phone off." He explained tapping his fingertips on the table and fidgeting anxiously.

Elliot shifted his eyes slightly as he thought of a response. "I'm sure she's okay." He said reassuringly. "No need to worry," Elliot shifted his eyes again. "or get mad." He added on with a smile.

Alvin chuckled. "I can't help but be worried. I love her." He explained still shifting restlessly.

Elliot placed a hand over his heart as his voice switched to a higher, almost girlier, octave. "Aw, I l-" Elliot caught himself and cleared his throat as Alvin and Thomas eyed him strangely. "I-I mean: cool." He corrected himself.

Simon began clearing his throat. "Smooth." He choked out between coughs and laughs. Elliot balled up a napkin and chucked it at Simon angrily. He continued laughing in response.

Alvin laughed as he and Thomas stood up. By the way, good job in the game today. I'm impressed." He complemented Elliot and followed Thomas to the front to order something.

Elliot blushed at this and turned to face Simon. Simon smiled at him. "What?" Elliot asked. Simon only shook his head and laughed.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin closed the door of his locker, and looked around the empty locker room. He was the last one, except for the coach who couldn't go home until he did. Simon had offered to wait for him, but Alvin declined and told him to go on home. He sighed and checked his phone for any calls he could've missed while in the shower. He heard the locker room door creek open and gently shut again. He furrowed his brow in curiosity and closed his phone. "Alvin? Are you still in here?" A voice called out. Alvin's expression remained as he turned the corner. He laughed at the sight of Eleanor cautiously walking into the locker room with her eyes covered. "Alvin?" She called again.

"Yes?"

"Ah!" Eleanor squealed, uncovering her eyes when she jumped in surprise. Alvin began laughing softly. "That wasn't funny." Eleanor said glaring playfully.

"Yeah, it really was." Alvin said as he slowly stopped laughing. He bent over to pick up his duffel bag. "Did Simon tell you I was here?" He asked straightening back up.

Eleanor shifted here eyes and Alvin noticed. "Sure." She answered smiling. "So, what are you doing hanging out in an empty locker room?" Eleanor asked changing the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alvin answered in a suspicious tone as he straightened the strap of his duffel bag.

Eleanor was a bit taken aback by his tone, and quickly changed the subject. "I heard you guys won. Congratulations!" She said giving him a quick peck on the lips but he did not kiss back. Alvin flashed her a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. He turned his head to avoid his gaze. Eleanor frowned in confusion. "Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

Alvin adjusted his strap again and faced Eleanor again. "Why was your phone off?" He asked suddenly.

Eleanor mental cursed herself for not remembering to turn her phone back on. "Well, I was busy." She said with a small laugh. Alvin remained unmoved. Eleanor smiled sweetly. "Are you mad?" she asked batting her eyes slightly.

Alvin's expression still didn't change. "We'll see." He answered softly as he brushed passed Eleanor and headed towards the door._ We'll see? _Eleanor thought wrinkling her brow. She whipped around to face Alvin who had paused at the door. "Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked.

Eleanor nodded, still in a confused daze. Once out of the school, Eleanor attempted to hold Alvin's hand, but he avoided it without even looking down. Almost skillfully. She looked up at him and noticed his serious and somewhat concentrated expression. He was thinking. _That can't be good._ Eleanor thought biting her lip.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well jeez! That chapter wore me out! If thought that was good, wait until the next chapter! But until then, I want to know what you guys think! Leave and review and be sure to tell me your thoughts of what you think will happen next. I can't wait to read about your ideas. You know, they say what people predict will happen at the end of a story is a glimpse of what kind of person they are. Hmm… think about it… REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey wonderful people with the gift of literacy!**

**I just posted a new poll question in my profile!**

**Go check it out, and please cast a vote!**

**I'll update faster! I promise!**

**Also, my next story that I keep telling you guys will be called:**

_**Escaping Reality**_

**It will be a oneshot, so look for that after the completion of this story.**

**That's all for now!**

**I love you!**

**Peace!**

**~ AndAllThatGoodStuff**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'll go ahead and tell you now; this is not a long chapter. Chapter 5 will be a little longer, and this just in, there will be a chapter 6! So Chapters 5 and 6, then the epilogue. So, like I said, chapter 4 is not that long, so don't expect a lot to be in the chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Readers! The command is: read chapter 4, review chapter 4, anticipate chapter 5! Readers! What is the command? (lol! I always hated band practice.)**

**Just One Of The Guys**

**Chapter 4**

As the months went on, the soccer team was being led to back to back wins, putting the team at the top of their state. Friday was the last game of the season, and for the seniors, the last game of their high school lives, not to mention the most important. At least for anyone who wanted a full ride to college on a soccer scholarship. That anyone, was Alvin.

The day before the game, the entire soccer team seemed calm, but on the inside they were a mess. "Hi Alvin." Eleanor greeted.

"Ah!" Alvin jumped and dropped all his books. (See what I mean?)

Eleanor laughed. "Somebody's nervous about the game tomorrow." She sang.

"Pft! I'm not nervous." Alvin said picking up his books and turning towards his locker. Eleanor raised a skeptical brow as Alvin pushed his head into his locker. "I'M FREAKING OUT ELEANOR! FREAKING OUT!" He screamed. Alvin pulled his head out and shut his locker. "Like I said, I'm not nervous." He said leaning against his locker.

"Of course not." Eleanor laughed.

"The only thing that is keeping my remotely calm about tomorrows game, is knowing you're going to be there cheering me on." Alvin confessed.

Eleanor's smile faded. "Wait. WHAT!?" She exclaimed in shock.

Alvin's eyes shifted in confusion. "I said-"

"No! I heard you! It's just that… you never wanted me at your games before." Eleanor said in a panic.

"Eleanor I've always _wanted _you at my games," Alvin grabbed Eleanor's hand. "but this is the most important game of my life. It only makes sense that the most important person in my life is there. Ellie, I _need _you there." He explained giving her hand a delicate squeeze.

Eleanor laughed. "Need is such an intricate word." Alvin eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Actually, Alvin, I'm busy tomorrow. Next time, okay?" Eleanor dropped Alvin's hand and tried to walk away, but Alvin ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"There won't be a next time. This is the last game of the season, and this is my senior year. There's going to be scouts and everything! This game could make of break me! This game is the difference between me having a full ride into college, or writing a million and one essays just to get financial aid!" Alvin ranted.

Eleanor smiled innocently. "Now Alvin, don't you think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion?" She asked. "I mean it can't be that big of a deal." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Eleanor, it is." Alvin disagreed. "Whatever you're doing, can't you just drop it?"

"You can't just drop things, Alvin." Eleanor said.

Alvin sighed. "I don't see how you can't, I do it for you all the time."

Eleanor crossed her arms. "Name one time."

"When I took you to the opening of that new Thai food Restaurant. I had plans to go to the movies with Thomas that night, but I instead took you to the restaurant, because I knew it would make you happy." Alvin explained.

"Alvin, you like Thai food."

"I hate Thai food!" Alvin corrected. "I went there anyway. Just to make you happy."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "That's just Thai food."

"I risked my relationship with my brother, just to be with you." Alvin brought up.

Eleanor glared slightly. "If I had known what an inconvenience I'd be to you maybe I shouldn't have bothered."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You're not an inconvenience! I do those things because I love you." Alvin explained.

Eleanor cursed her breath. The was a good answer. "That's a good point and everything, but please understand that what I have to do can't be dropped." Eleanor said in a pleading tone.

Alvin sighed and remained quiet for awhile. Eleanor did too. He stuffed one hand in his pocket and used the other to wipe his face in frustration. He took a few steps passed Eleanor and paused. "Whatever you're doing must be pretty important." He finally said, never turning to face her.

"I'm not saying that it's more important." Eleanor pointed out.

"You didn't have to." Alvin responded, still not facing. He placed his other hand into his pocket, and let out another slow breath.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're getting this worked up, over a soccer game." She mumbled.

"It's not the soccer game!" Alvin exclaimed turning to face her. "You've changed, Eleanor." He said quietly. "I fell in love with a sweet and caring person. Someone who would do anything for anybody at anytime." Alvin took in another breath. "Lately, you've been acting like…" Alvin paused to think. "like Brittany." Eleanor opened her mouth to disaccord, but realized she head no argument. "I don't want to be with Brittany, and if that's how you're going to act, I don't think I want to be with you either." Alvin finished.

Eleanor felt a lump form in her throat. "Y-you're breaking up with me?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Alvin sighed. "I guess I am." He answered. "I'm sorry, Eleanor." Alvin let out another breath and turned to go to class, leaving Eleanor alone.

**WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?WhatdoIputnow?**

**Well, that's it for now. I told you it wouldn't be that long. Surprisingly, no one voted for this. Oh, well… surprise! Haha! Please don't flame me for this! You Alvin/Brittany lovers may be the happiest people alive right now. Anyway, review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay, because you're such awesome people, I've decided to update today! I think this is the first time I've updated two days in a row! Yay you! Anyway, the original chapter 5 was WAY too long; it was like eleven pages long. No way was that going to work. So I split it in two. Chapter 5 and chapter 6. So expect two more updates after this one. So here's chapter 5... You should read it now… why are you still reading this? Read chapter 5!**

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Eleanor." Jeanette greeted after school that day. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked sitting on her bed and placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Eleanor sniffed. "My boyfriend of two years just broke up with me." Eleanor muttered. "I feel _awesome_! How would you feel Jeanette!?" Eleanor asked with a glare.

"I don't know. I've never been dumped." Jeanette responded with a laugh. Eleanor shot a death glare at her sister, and she immediately stopped laughing. Eleanor fell back on her bed and laid back facing Jeanette. Jeanette frowned. "Eleanor, I'm going to say something that I never thought I would say." Eleanor turned slightly and waited for her to continue. "Now, don't freak out on me, but I think Alvin is right."

"What!?"

"See, that's freaking out." Jeanette pointed out.

"Jeanette! You're my sister! You're not supposed to take _his _side!" Eleanor whined.

"Well, I'm not going to take you side!" Jeanette said.

"Why not?"

"You're wrong!" Jeanette exclaimed. Eleanor scoffed slightly and rolled her eyes. "See? You're doing it now! You're covering up the fact that you're hurting with anger. Who does that sound like?" Jeanette pointed. Eleanor scowled and turned her back on her sister again. "It's okay to feel a little vulnerable right now. You just suffered a great blow, but you could've avoided the whole thing if you had been honest with Alvin in the first place." Jeanette said.

Eleanor continued to scowl and crossed her arms. "You can go now."

Jeanette smiled. "You're doing it again."

Eleanor turned around. "You can _go _now." She said putting emphasis on the word "go."

Jeanette shrugged and made her way to the door. "Just know what's more important. Soccer or Alvin?" She then walked out of Eleanor's room. Once in her own room she called back, "Good night!"

Eleanor scowled at the door frame, where Jeanette once stood. "I hate it when she does that." She mumbled falling back onto her bed.

"Only because I'm right!" Jeanette yelled from across the hall.

Eleanor glared. "Good night, Jeanette!" She called back.

"She is right, Ellie." Brittany called from her own room.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and stood up. "Who asked you!?" She yelled and shut her door.

Eleanor walked back over to her bed and lay across it. "You're doing it again." She heard a muffled voice sing. Eleanor sighed in frustration.

**Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!****Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!**

Theodore groaned as Alvin played the same cord for the umpteenth time that day. "Simon, how long has he been at it?" He asked. Simon continued reading and did not respond. "Simon?" There was still no answer. Theodore walked over to the kitchen table. "Simon!" He exclaimed banging the tabletop.

Simon jumped and looked up at Theodore. He blinked as he watched his lips move. Simon then removed the ear plugs in his ears. "What?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "How long has Alvin been tuning that guitar?" He asked, more than irritated.

Simon checked his watched. "About… an hour."

Theodore groaned and fell back into a chair. "Whose turn is it?" Theodore asked.

"I did it last time." Simon said returning to his book.

Theodore nodded and made his way to the stairs. He stopped when he realized something. "No you didn't!" He called to Simon.

"I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends. I know a song that never ends, so maybe you should shut up." Simon sang.

Theodore rolled his eyes as Simon began again. He walked upstairs to Alvin's room and knocked on the door. The noise finally came to a stop. Theodore sighed in relief. "Who is it?" Alvin asked.

"It's Theodore." Theodore answered.

Theodore waited as Alvin slowly shuffled towards the door. "What is it?" He asked once he opened his door.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I heard you and Eleanor broke up." Theodore said sincerely.

Alvin opened his door wider, indicating that Theodore could come in, and plopped back down on his bed. "Where'd you hear that?" He asked.

Theodore took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I was down the hall, I actually heard you break up." Alvin nodded. "Plus there's this chain text going around." Theodore added on jokingly. Alvin remained unmoved. "That was a joke." Theodore pointed out. Alvin just continued to blink. "Anyway," Theodore breathed. "What I didn't hear was why you broke up."

Alvin sat back and leaned against his headboard. "She's changed. I don't even know her anymore." Theodore gave him a skeptical look. "She's been sly, secretive, conceited-"

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Theodore interrupted.

Alvin wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Alvin, that sounds a lot like you." Theodore said.

"No it's sounds a lot like Brittany." Alvin disagreed.

"Who does Brittany remind you of?" Theodore asked. Alvin glared, but remained silent. "you know how if you hang around someone long enough, you start acting like them?" Theodore paused to get an answer, but Alvin continued to glare. "Maybe that's what happened," Theodore suggested. "because sometimes it's like you two switched bodies or something."

Alvin's expression remained. "you can go now." He said.

Theodore chuckled. "You're only kicking me out because you know I'm right." Theodore pointed out.

Alvin continued to glare. "You. Can. Go. Now." Alvin repeated.

Theodore shook his head and headed for the door. "Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of something great." Theodore warned as he left.

Alvin's lips puckered in frustration. "I hate it when he does that." He finally said laying back on his bed.

"Because I'm right." Theodore said poking his head back in the door. Alvin glared and through a shoe and him. Theodore quickly closed the door, avoiding a shoe in the face.

**Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!****Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!****Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!****Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!****Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!****Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!****Stilldon'tknowwhattoput!**

**Well, that's another update for ya! There's a new poll up in my profile! So not only review, go and vote too! I will love you all forever! Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Good news everybody! I started writing my new story **_**Escaping Reality, **_**and it is being co-written by someone who wants her identity to remain a secret. She also wants me to take all the credit, but I can't do that… so it is being co-written by IDENTITY WITHHELD. Haha! Anyway, this is the second half to the original chapter 5, but now it's called chapter 6. This chapter starts off with a little comedy, and it also ends with a little comedy. For those of you who read my first two stories, any references you definitely caught. Or you weren't paying that much attention and missed the whole thing. LOL! That sounds like me, oh well. You can read the story now.**

**Just One of the GuysChapter 6**

"Alvin-"

"WHAT!?" Alvin screamed in surprise, the next day at breakfast.

Simon used his clipboard to protect his head from the toaster waffles Alvin launched into the air. "A little jumpy, aren't we?" Simon asked.

Alvin showed a small smile. "I guess. There's a lot riding on this game." He said picking up the waffles. "What's up?"

"Elliot called, and he said he can't make it today. He's too sick." Simon explained.

Alvin looked up. "What!?" He screamed in horror. Simon opened his mouth to repeat himself. "Oh, I heard you!" Alvin said getting off the floor. "Now we have to use one of the bench warmers! We're doomed!" Alvin panicked. "Doomed! Doomed!"

Simon grabbed Alvin's shoulder and slapped him in the face. "Calm down!" He yelled.

Alvin sighed as he rubbed the cheek where Simon struck him. "Thanks, I needed that." He breathed.

"No problem, and don't worry about the scouts. As long as you play your best, they'll offer you a scholarship. No question." Simon comforted.

Alvin smiled. "Thanks… again." Simon smiled as he and Alvin sat at the kitchen table. "I feel a lot better now."

"Fellas, are you ready to go?" Dave called from the other room.

"AH!" Alvin screamed, dropping to his knees and rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

Simon stared at this. "I hope so." He said, continuing to stare at his brother.

**Stillnotalvinorstillnotalvinorstillnotalvinorstillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor****stillnotalvinor**

"Hey Alvin!"

"AH!" Alvin screamed throwing his towel into the air. Brittany watched it float back down, and then turned back toward Alvin. "Don't… do that." Alvin said taking a deep breath.

"I can tell you're nervous, but I know what will make you feel better." Brittany sang.

"No, Brittany, seeing you cheer will not make me feel better." Alvin said.

Brittany glared. "Not that." She said through clenched teeth. "For the record, my sisc rules, my boom is awesome, and my bah kicks major butt!" Brittany explained. Alvin rolled his eyes and began stretching. "What I was talking about is the bleachers." Brittany said.

"What?" Alvin asked furrowing his brow in confusion. Brittany only pointed. Alvin turned around in the direction Brittany was pointing and saw Eleanor sitting in the bleachers. Jeanette tapped Eleanor on the shoulder and pointed at Alvin.

They smiled at one another. Eleanor gave a small wave. "Good luck!" She called to him.

Alvin chuckled. He turned around to see his teammates smiling at him. A blush crept onto his cheeks. "What?" He asked even though he knew the answer. He once again began stretching and the guys began laughing and joking.

**Sortofalvinorsortofalvinorsortofalvinorsortofalvinorsortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor****sortofalvinor**

It was the last five minutes of the second period. The game was tied and players on both teams were dropping like flies. The crowd and the coaches were on the edge of their seats. Some were watching intently and others covering their eyes but peaking through their fingers.

The ref blew the whistle and signaled the final kick-off to begin. You could practically hear the crowd suck in their breath, and time seemed to move slower. Alvin kicked the ball into the air and it flew over the opposing player's head. Alvin maneuvered around him and ran towards the goal. Thomas then kicked the ball to Simon and they also headed towards the goal. The entire opposing team ran after them, thinking one would try to score. Thomas and Simon continued passing the ball back and forth. Simon then took a glance over his should at Alvin, and he passed him the ball when he saw he was ready. Once receiving the ball, Alvin kicked it toward the goal. The ball rose a few feet and went forward. The goalkeeper jumped up to block it, and just as he did the ball fell to the ground and rolled under his feet **(A.N. Epic Fail!)**.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the referee signaled it as a goal. The opposing team trudged off the field, and their coach chewed them out. Alvin's teammates ran over patting him on the back and telling him what an awesome kick that was. Alvin only smiled and continued his walk. "Are you Alvin?" A voice asked.

Alvin looked up and saw a man wearing a University of California T-shirt. "Uh, yeah- Yes! I'm Alvin." Alvin greeted shaking the man's hand.

The man chuckled. "I'm Howard Thompson of University of California in Santa Barbara. I represent our soccer program, and I like what I saw out there."

Alvin smiled. "Thanks you Mr. Thompson."

"Please call me Howard." Mr. Thompson said reaching into his pocket. Alvin nodded. "If you're interested in playing soccer for us next year," He handed Alvin a business card, "Give me a call."

Alvin's smile grew wider. "I will! Thank you!" Alvin said excitedly. He continued his walk off the field, but looked up and saw Eleanor talking to Jeanette and instead walked up the bleachers.

"Where did he go?" Eleanor asked looking into the crowd.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was talking to that guy over there, but that was way over there." Jeanette explained.

Eleanor sighed. "Well, he could be anywhere now."

"Even right behind you." Alvin said.

Eleanor jumped and turned around. She smiled nervously at Alvin and turned back towards Jeanette. "Why didn't you tell me!?" She asked in a whispered. Jeanette shrugged and quickly descended the bleachers. Eleanor sighed and turned back toward Alvin with a small smile. "Hi." She greeted softly. Alvin just looked as if he were waiting for something. "I'm really sorry; I never meant to hurt you." **(A.N. You didn't mean to get yourself dumped either.) **Eleanor began, and Alvin continued to stare. "I'm sorry for being secretive, I'm sorry for turning into Brittany, I'm sorry for never being there for you, I'm sorry my apology is so long, and I'm sorry for whatever else that will get that scary look off your face." Eleanor finished softly, lowering her head.

Alvin let out a small chuckle. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked with a smile.

Eleanor looked up. "Learn to love my flaws?" She suggested with a hopeful smile.

Alvin sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to." He said jokingly rolling his eyes. "But you have to do something for me too."

Eleanor smiled. "What's that?" She asked.

Alvin smiled. "Go to the mall."

Eleanor wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Why-"

"I'm not done." Alvin interrupted. Eleanor nodded as Alvin put an arm around her. "Go to Yogurt Land."

Eleanor's expression remained. "Uh-huh." She said slightly perplexed and uncertain.

Alvin pressed his forehead to hers and lowered his voice to a whisper. "And buy me that frozen yogurt you owe me." He finally finished. Eleanor burst into laughter and hugged Alvin. Alvin hugged her back.

**The End!**

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor****alvinor**

**Well, it's not the complete end. I still need to post the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'm sorry it's almost over! I hate having to say good bye! I'm not good at it. Wait, this isn't good bye… I have another story I'm going to post! This is just a see you later! Yay! BTW, the person who voted for neither in the poll is soooooo not happy right now. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey people! I'm back with the epilogue! But before you read this epilogue go read my best friend's story **_**Lessons 2: Love, Laughs, and Problems **_**by AlvinSevilleIsHot**_**. **_**It is very good and it's an Alvinor. Please read it, and review it! I wanna see fire blowing from your fingertips as you write those reviews. She won't update the story until she gets at least five reviews. I see her everyday, and she won't even let **_**me **_**read it! I need to read that chapter! Please read it! Please review it! I will love you all forever! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE! *clears throat* Anyway, here's the epilogue!**

**Just One of the Guys  
Epilogue**

**One year and 2 months later**

Eleanor sat alone in an old diner downtown. It was her and Alvin's favorite place to hang out together. While she waited for him, she played with the syrup dispensers using them as puppets and making them dance. Alvin entered the diner and looked over at Eleanor. He walked over and saw her playing with the syrup, finding it quite amusing. He chuckled and leaned down to her ear. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Eleanor jumped slightly and turned her head towards Alvin who immediately greeted her with a kiss. "I was waiting for you." She said once he pulled away. "What took you so long?" She asked.

Alvin sat scooted into the booth with her. "The author has started a new story about us, and was writing a scene with me." Alvin explained and Eleanor nodded. "So, what have you been up to?" Alvin asked looking at the menu.

Eleanor smiled. "You mean other than hanging out with you?" She asked jokingly. Alvin chuckled. "Nothing much. One of Miss Miller's friend's daughters stayed with us this weekend, and she brought her baby with her." Alvin nodded. "You should've seen him, he was so cute!" Eleanor gushed.

Alvin turned towards her. "I'm cuter, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Alvin, you're very cute." Eleanor giggled. Alvin smiled and nodded as he popped a mint into his mouth. "But while he was there, I kept thinking about how I can't wait to have my own baby." Alvin's eyes widened and he immediately spat out the mint. He began coughing and Eleanor started patting him on the back. "Are you okay?" She asked as he continued coughing.

"No." He managed to choke out. He finally regained his composure and looked at Eleanor. "Eleanor, a baby? Really?"

Eleanor laughed. "Well, not now, I've just started my sophomore year of college, but later on in life." She explained. "Besides, I think you'll make a good father." She said snuggling up to him.

"What makes you so sure we'll be together that long?" Alvin asked in jest.

Eleanor smiled. "Because we'll get married." She explained.

Alvin smiled. "What makes you think we'll get married?" He asked.

"Because you'll ask me." She explained again.

Alvin chuckled. "Good to know. I'm glad you finally let me in on the plan." Eleanor laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Alvin smiled, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and rested his head on top of hers. "So, will you marry me?" He whispered.

Eleanor's head shot up and she stared at him. "Don't tease me boy!" She warned in a half joking tone.

Alvin laughed. "I'm serious." He said taking Eleanor's hand. "I can't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you." Alvin confessed.

A smile spread across Eleanor's face. "Same here." She giggled.

"So is that a yes?" Alvin asked with a hopeful smile.

Eleanor's smile grew wider. "That's a duh!" She answered with a laugh. Alvin smiled as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a diamond engagement ring and slipped it onto Eleanor's finger. She gasped at the sight of it. "Wait, you were planning this the whole time?" She asked.

"I was actually planning to ask you later, but now seemed like a better time than any." He explained. Alvin looked around. "I just wish we weren't in a diner."

Eleanor smiled. "No, it's perfect." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Eleanor pulled away. "I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Alvin returned whole-heartedly and leaned down to kiss her again. Eleanor giggled into the kiss as she leaned into it.

Alvin pulled away. "Why does this seem so familiar?" He asked with a smile. Eleanor laughed and pulled him into another kiss. Alvin ran his tongue across her lips, and she slowly parted them. Alvin smirked as Eleanor moaned when he ran his tongue across hers. They separated again as they both tried to catch their breath. "Now that seemed really familiar." Alvin laughed.

Eleanor giggled in agreement as they returned to their original position. "So, what now?" She asked sighing in contentment.

Alvin thought for a moment. "We should probably go tell everyone." He said.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah," She then thought herself. "or we could just stay here and make out some more." She suggested with a sly smile.

"I like the way you think." Alvin said with a laugh.

"I learned from the best." Eleanor said, also laughing.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**OMG! I love this! It was the end, and I don't believe I'll be writing another. Who knows? For anyone who wants to know what Alvin meant by, "Why is this so familiar?" Go check my story **_**If I Was The **_**One, chapter 1. It'll all make sense after that. Anyway, there is not a poll up, but there is a picture of Eleanor's ring in my profile, if you wanna go see. This is just a reminder to look for my newest story, **_**Escaping Reality**_**, coming soon. Plus, please, go read and review **_**Lessons 2: Love, Laughs, and Problems. **_**I want to see more, and I'm sure everyone else does too. Well, tell me what you guys think. I hope it met the approval of **_**some **_**users, and others can go lay under a rock. J/k! Please review! **


End file.
